


Testing of Obedience

by driventoraulinsanity (DarkDreamsOfHannigram)



Series: Frederick's Hidden Desires: Chilton/Reader [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Oral Sex, Situational Humiliation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/driventoraulinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a few gifts for Frederick. And some instructions for him to carry out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing of Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to [Special Delivery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155569).

You brought him something this time. White stockings and a white garter belt. Nothing else. His knees almost buckle when he sees them. Although you’d not rejected him when he’d sent you the lingerie for himself to wear the last time you were together, he wasn’t really expecting you to actively encourage it, let alone give him something like this.

“There’s only one catch to me giving you these, Frederick,” you say to him teasingly. “And that is you have to model them for me. Right now. And once you’ve gotten them on, you have to do everything I tell you to do. Okay?”

He tries to answer in the affirmative, but is unable to speak; he nods eagerly and takes them from you, disappearing into his bedroom. You wait on his couch, taking off your shoes and drawing up your legs to the side, stretching out, in a relaxed pose. Ready to be served.

When he comes back, it’s your turn to be surprised. He looks exquisite; the color choice was perfect. The white looks stunning against his slightly darker skin. And the line of the stockings, and the garters, make a perfect frame for his half-hard cock. His skin is still smooth and clean-shaven; he must’ve kept it up from your last time together.

He looks down, only glancing up at your reaction. There’s something about him in this state. The usual air of superiority has melted away, and it’s revealed a layer of vulnerability that always existed, just beneath it. He’s almost shy now, a contrast to his attire that you find quite appealing. Not every man could seem that way in the things he’s wearing.

"Come over here," you say sweetly. Despite his trepidation, he doesn't hesitate. He stands in front of you, and closes his eyes as you run your hands up and down his thighs, down his calves. It's fascinating to see how he responds, muscles beginning to tremble just slightly, and his cock becoming fully erect before your eyes. He's so close to you, you can't resist pulling him forward just an inch or two, and trailing your tongue up his hard length. His head falls to the side, and he tries, unsuccessfully, to stifle a moan behind his teeth.

You brought something else with you that you'd concealed in your bag, sitting on the side table just next to the couch. You lean over, letting him get a good look down your loose, partially unbuttoned blouse as you do. What you take out causes him to inhale in surprise.

"I'm guessing that's for me," he says, a hint of his usual sarcastic tone showing through.

"Of course it is. I'd like you to wear it for a little while."

"It looks, uh, a little large."

"I am confident that you can take it. You'd like to try for me, wouldn't you?"

He hesitates just a moment before saying, very quietly, "Yes."

You hear him, but just to torment him further, you say, "I didn't hear you. What would you like to do?"

"I...I said 'yes'....I want to try. I want to try to take it for you."

"Very good," you say as you start to apply the lube you've also taken out to the plug. It is in fact rather large, metal, and has a little crystal on the end that will show as he wears it.

"What should I do?" he asks nervously.

"Hmmm...I think you should get on your knees in front of me. Open your legs as widely as you can, and lean forward."

He swallows hard, but does as he's told, and you notice his cock has started leaking quite a bit just thinking of what's about to happen to him.

His thighs are trembling as you stroke them lightly. The view of him, open in front of you, with the stockings looking so delicate against his skin is exciting beyond words. You knew he'd be compliant for you, but you didn't anticipate him being so very eager.

The plug is big, so you have to stretch him a little before you try to put it inside of him. The first brush of your slickened finger on his entrance makes him moan, loudly. When you push inside of him, just a little, he almost falls forward; you can see his cock heavy between his legs begin to leak even more.

"You really enjoy being played with like this, don't you Frederick?"

"Uuuuunh.....yes..."

You push two fingers inside of him now, slowly, and all the way inside, before withdrawing them. You're sure he's gotten used to it, when you add a third. By now, he's beginning to rock back a little each time, and you know he's ready.

The plug's smoothness and shape make it easier to take than fingers, despite its intimidating looking size. You don't tell him it's coming, but he knows it is as soon as you remove your fingers. He braces himself harder, trying to relax.

You go slowly, easing it in gradually, in and out, until the widest part is stretching him open. Once more out, and then finally all the way in. He gasps as he feels it, the heaviest part of it now resting on his prostate. His exhalation of air turns into a whine as you twist it a little.

You stop, and rest both hands on his lovely, fleshy ass in a steadying gesture.

"You did so well. I think you can try to stand up now."

As gracefully as he can manage, Frederick sits back on his heels, feeling the object shifting a little. He gets to his feet, and turns around. There's a little wet patch on one of the tops of the stockings where his cock has leaked. He's harder than you've ever seen him. His hair is out of place. He looks wrecked already, and you can't imagine how he'll look when you're done.

"Frederick, I'd like you to make me a drink. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes...." he sighs, finally taking a breath. “Anything you want."

"Very good. I can tell that you're going to be very obedient, aren't you?"

He goes to make your drink, and you feel decadent, admiring the view as he walks into the bar area set up just off of his sitting room. The plug is just visible, and you love how he has to slightly alter how he walks because of how it’s affecting him.

He brings it to you, an expertly-made martini. You sip it as he stands in front of you, unsure of what to do. You sit up a little, making room, and pat the couch beside you. He sits gingerly, and you can see his cock twitch as the plug presses deeper and more firmly.

"I'd like to watch you touch yourself. But make sure to go slowly. We wouldn't want this to end too quickly, would we?"

"No..." he says, his voice deep and shaking. He begins stroking himself, languidly, but firmly. Despite himself, he wants to put on a show for you. He secretly (but transparently, to you) thinks that he can make you want him. His cock is lovely, after all, and he knows it.

But you take your time drinking the martini, and he starts making small, frustrated noises, quite involuntarily. You put a hand on his thigh, inching upwards. Normally this would be a comforting gesture, but you're well aware that it's making his predicament worse.

Finally you finish your drink, and he doesn't even notice; his eyes are closed, his head back, concentrating very hard on not losing control. You wrap your hand around his much larger one, and he instantly stops, his lips parting, and finally looking at you. His eyes are dark with lust, like it's taking every ounce of mental control to not devour you.

"I think I'd like you to take me into your bedroom now."

He doesn't hesitate to get straight to his feet, and take your hand.

Once inside, you close the door behind you, and put your arms around his neck, drawing his body close. You whisper into his ear: "Undress me. Slowly."

His hands are shaking as he obeys your instruction, one item coming off after the other; you love how he restrains himself, despite his obvious, desperate arousal. Everything gets placed neatly over a chair, until you're nearly unclothed before him. Despite his trembling, he takes a deep breath, concentrates, and unhooks your bra. He wants to touch you, but you haven't told him he can.

Finally, he removes your panties, and sees that they are completely soaked. He knees almost give out, as it hits him that you're almost as turned on as he is by all of this. And that his patience is about to be rewarded.

You kiss him then, deeply, signifying that the game is over, and that he can do as he pleases now. And it's like a dam breaking, his hands all over you, over your breasts, between your thighs, in your hair, his cock pressing wet against your hip.

You fall in a tangle on the bed, and you pull him on top of you, wrapping your legs around his waist, drawing him in. He enters you roughly, driven by the need to feel you around him. He cries your name as he does, and you know the slick heat that he finds is all because of him. The stockings are soft, sliding against you, a contrast to the flush of his skin.

Despite the fact that you know this can't possibly last long, since his need is like a coiled spring, and he still has the plug pressing against his sensitized prostate, you don't want him to slow down. You want him to let go completely, and he does, fucking you hard, and harder still when you tell him, through gasps, that's what you want.

You feel his firm thrusts become erratic, his smooth rhythm faltering; you wrap your legs tighter around him.

“I’m….oh fuck…”

“Yes, harder, don’t stop,” you tell him, holding onto him, feeling the muscles of his back flexing as he finally goes over the edge. It lasts a long while and you can feel his cum as it’s beginning to flow out of you and down your thigh.

Finally, he stills, resting against you, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. After a few moments, when he’s able to speak again, he looks at you with a worried expression.

“I didn’t make you….you didn’t…”

“No,” you say, smoothing his damp hair off of his forehead. “I didn’t. Not yet.”

It’s like he can read your mind, as he trails kisses down your body. It appeals to his narcissism, tasting his sweat on you, breathing in his own scent.

Before you let him proceed, you tell him to turn around. He reaches behind himself and holds your shoulder as you pull the crystal and metal object out of him, briefly caressing him before setting it aside. 

He pulls you to the edge of the bed, and kneels in front of you once more. You can see as he tongues down your thighs, cleaning you off in the process. It’s probably the most sensual thing you’ve ever experienced, Frederick licking his own cum from you, and thrusting inside of you with his long fingers. He smiles up at you wickedly, knowing exactly what this is doing to you. You can see his lips, and his tongue, as they close around your clit. He has a really talented mouth, this man. You tangle your fingers in his hair as you can’t look anymore, you have to put you head back, and just focus on the feeling of his hot, broad tongue, and the thought that he tastes himself on you.

You thought you could make this last, make him work for your orgasm, but it hits you much faster than you expected. You dig your heels into his ribs, but he doesn’t stop, going harder and faster. He draws the moans and screams out of you like he’s playing a tortured instrument.

When it’s finally over, he covers your body again, and this time it’s your turn to shudder and hold him tightly in the aftermath. He’s hard, again, most likely touching himself the whole time he was between your legs. His lips are on yours, you taste yourself on his mouth, and his hand is working his cock. You wrap your had around his, like you did before, only this time it’s not to stop him, but to get him to cum for you again.

. . . . .

After you both come down, and you can think clearly again, no longer drunk with need for each other, he strokes your hair. It’s as if he wants to say something, but can’t find the words.

“What is it,” you say softly. He lets out a breath he’d been holding in.

“This…you…us…I don’t want to be with anyone else. And I don’t want you to be. Does that make me possessive?”

A soft laugh. You were wondering when he’d say something like this.

“I can’t imagine I’d want you to do any of _that_ with anyone else, while you’re doing it with me. No, I don’t think that makes you possessive.”

You can feel him relax against you, his head on your shoulder. “Good,” he says, sounding very relieved.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's ](http://www.dream-toys.ca/dreamtoys-stainless-steel-jewel-plugs.html)the little toy I wrote about. I think he'd look best with the white one.


End file.
